


Carmzilla

by JCJx83



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Godzilla (2014)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Blood, Nothing to bad., angst with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJx83/pseuds/JCJx83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have an somewhat unhealthy obsession with Godzilla, and as a result, this happened!</p><p>Carmilla and Laura are trapped under a building as a result of Godzilla taking on the Muto's in the 2014 film. Things are far from peachy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the name...I just had to, like really, the joke begged to be told...

They were moving.

Carmilla didn’t know to where, that wasn’t important at the moment, but they were moving. _Just_ as soon as they got out from under this _building_ they were under.

She gently stroked her fingers through Laura’s hair as the girl shifted.

“Carm, it _hurts_.”

Her lips pressed into a tight thin line at the pain induced whine that just escaped her best friend’s lips.

“Shh, I know cupcake.” Carmilla cooed to the girl whose head rested in her lap. “You’ll be alright though, they’ll find us soon, you’ll see.”

Carmilla really hoped she wasn’t lying. She had no way to be sure though, sure it had been a few hours since they had heard the creatures fighting, but who was to say that the rescue team was anywhere near them?

_Please God let them be._

She smoothed her hand over Laura’s forehead, wiping away the sweat that had formed in little beads, an action that seemed to help the other girl relax. Laura’s skin felt clammy, like a block of clay. She frowned at the feeling; her free hand moved down to Laura’s wound.

Laura tried to pull away, “… _Carm._ ”

“I’m just making sure the bandage is still tight cupcake, that’s all.” She said as her hand brushed up against what used to be the bottom half of her shirt, the fabric was _soaked_.

She hadn’t stopped the bleeding. Laura was bleeding _out_ in her arms. Panic coursed through Carmilla’s veins. She quickly pulled her hand away; Laura’s blood was like napalm on her fingertips, sticky and hot enough to burn her soft flesh.

“It alright?”

She placed her blood covered hand against her leg as she looked down to meet Laura’s wide eyes, Carmilla could just make out the beginnings of tears in the corner of her friends eyes. Rather they were from the pain or something else entirely Carmilla didn’t know. She swallowed.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” She lied. She lied right through her teeth. “Just try and relax, Laura.”

Carmilla smiled down at her friend as she attempted to nod, the action made nearly impossible given her position in Carmilla’s lap. She looked away from Laura, her eyes fixing onto the mountain of debris that covered them. Layer upon layer of steel and concrete had them boxed in.

It was a _tomb_.

They needed a miracle and she was pretty sure that they _both_ knew it.

* * *

 

Carmilla had made a decision. The only thing worse than being stuck under a destroyed building with your best friend as they bleed out from a wound in their abdomen, is, being stuck under a destroyed building with your best friend as they bleed out from a wound in their abdomen _while_ the sun is out.

At least she thought it was out, she couldn’t see any light, and she didn’t really know what time it was. What she did know however was that it had been getting increasingly hotter for the past little bit. This was essentially turning their small cubby into a dusty sauna, something that Carmilla decidedly didn’t enjoy.

On top of that was the other issue that was becoming more and more dire with each passing second. _Laura_.

The bleeding still hadn’t stopped and Carmilla was beginning to fear that Laura’s body was shutting down. She stopped fidgeting as much in favor of laying almost deathly still. Also, and this is what had Carmilla concerned the most, she wasn’t talking. Normally, Carmilla had to bribe the other girl with surgery treats to get her to shut up, but now it was like she didn’t have the energy to speak. Something that Carmilla realized probably wasn’t too far from the truth.

The thought of Laura dying and her losing her was more terrifying to Carmilla than the beasts that they had seen destroying their city. Honestly, she couldn’t think of _anything_ that was more terrifying than losing the woman she held in her lap.  

They had been virtually inseparable since they had met on their elementary school playground when they were five. The number one and most important constant in Carmilla’s life over the past eighteen years had been _Laura_. And she was Laura’s. Those were facts that they had both openly acknowledged to each other.

They had been there for each other through everything, every single up and every heart crushing low. They were together through it all.

Carmilla was there when Laura’s mother had been taken away from her daughter far too soon by a reckless act of driving. She was there, and _slightly_ responsible, for Laura’s first broken bone. She was there holding her hand, for moral support, when she told her father she was a lesbian. She was also the one that caught Laura when she almost fainted when her dad told her that he had known all along. She was there with Laura through it all.

And Laura had always been there for Carmilla.

They were each other’s support system and Carmilla couldn’t imagine her life without Laura in it. Although she was fully aware that the longer they were trapped the more likely that scenario became.

She felt helpless, she _was_ helpless.

She was helpless to stop the monsters from descending upon the city where they lived.

She was helpless to get the two of them out in time.

She was helpless to keep Laura from getting _hurt_.

She was helpless to stop the _bleeding_.

She was helpless to keep her from _dyin_ -

_No,_ she shook her head, fighting down the wave of self-pity that had just washed over her. _Laura isn’t dead nor is she dying here. We’re getting out of here,_ both _of us._

She almost believed it.

* * *

 

“I swear the look on your face was _priceless_.” Laura laughed out, well, she _tried_ but it came out as more of a painful wheeze.

Carmilla did her best to ignore the sound and smile. Laura was talking again and that’s all she cared about. Admittedly she wished Laura was talking about something else, _other_ than the many embarrassing stories that featured Carmilla as the main protagonist.

Laura fell silent for a moment, her head shifting in Carmilla’s lap. “Do you remember Danny?”

_She would transition to the one topic I_ hate _worse…_

“Um, freakishly tall, red hair, and followed you around like a lovesick puppy.” Carmilla said with just a _touch_ of sarcasm. “Unfortunately, I _do_.”

“Carm, don’t be mean.”

“Just being honest cupcake,” Carmilla stroked Laura’s forehead. She was getting colder.

“Do you remember when I broke up with her?”

Alright, that question was a little out of nowhere, she answered anyway. “I do.”

 “Do you know _why_ I did it?”

So _that’s_ where she was going with this.

“ _Yes_.” _God_ , did she know. She had known for a long time. At first she had told herself she was just imagining it, that there was absolutely no _way_ that Laura actually cared for her as anything more than a friend. After she had broken up with Danny, however, Carmilla couldn’t fight it any longer. She couldn’t find it in her to stop the tears, “I know.”

Laura smiled, “I’m _glad_.”

They were still for a moment until Laura shifted her head again, Carmilla could feel the questioning gaze.

“What is it cupcake?”

“Why haven’t you dated anyone since Ell?”

It was Carmilla’s turn to smile. She gently grabbed one of Laura’s hands and brought it up to her lips giving it a soft kiss before lowering it to the middle of her chest. The words rolled off her tongue.

“You _know_.”

* * *

 

Laura’s breathing was _labored_.

She was fading and _fast_.

They needed out and they needed out _now_.

Carmilla slammed her head against the wall that was behind her, the pain serving as a momentary distraction to seemingly impossible situation they were in.

They shouldn’t be there. Laura shouldn’t be dying. And monsters? _Fucking_ monsters? They weren’t even supposed to _exist_. But they did and they were there and Laura was _dying_.

She looked to the rubble above them; she glared at it, as if by doing so she could make it vanish.

“Carm,” Her attention was drawn away by the wheezing sound of Laura’s voice. “Carm, I’m _cold_.”

_No, no, no!_

Carmilla wasn’t medically inclined, but if there was one thing that she had picked up from the bio-major it was this. Blood loss and loss of temperature, together?

_Not_ a good thing.

She racked her brain, trying to come up with something she could do to help Laura. But she could hardly think straight, between Laura’s jagged breaths and the loud incessant sound of machinery she could hardly think straight.

…

Wait.

_Machinery_?

Carmilla instantly perked up, focusing all of her concentration in on her hearing. She didn’t move, she didn’t think, she didn’t breathe, she just _listened_. Her heart all the while hoping that the sound she had heard was real and not a trick that her exhausted body had played on her.

Everything was silent and still.

A few seconds passed before she heard it again, it was louder this time. Which could mean only one thing, it was _closer_.

“Laura! Do you hear that?” She could hardly contain her excitement; she went to shake the other girl before she could stop herself. The apology was almost as instant. “Oh, _shit_ , Laura I’m sorry, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Laura didn’t respond. In fact, Laura didn’t even move to correct her position from where Carmilla had shaken her. Carmilla looked down to where Laura now lay, limply, in her lap. Her eyes were closed and she was completely still.

Carmilla laid Laura down gently as she moved to be beside her, a – _bloodied_ – shaking hand found its way to Laura’s pulse point.

“ _No_.” The word was less than a whisper, her tongue and mouth moving around a non-present sound.

The next fifteen seconds of Carmilla’s life were a blur, a series of events that would forever be ingrained into her memory.

She remembers screaming, a scream so loud and visceral that it rivaled the cries of the beasts that had destroyed the city. She can remember the feeling of flesh so cold it felt like ice. She remembers a light so bright it was blinding in its brilliance. She remembers the feeling of hands trying to pry her away from Laura, _her_ Laura.

_That_ had been a mistake.

She threw her elbow back wildly, the only indication that she found her mark was the _crunch_ of bone followed by a pained yell.

Finally the last thing that she remembers is the sensation of a pinch at the side of her neck.

Then, there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say soon, didn't I?

Carmilla huffed out a breath as she closed the drawer.

“Finally unpacked.” She wiped at her brow, walking over to the bed and taking a much deserved sit. She sighed, her hand rising to pull the tie that held her hair up in a particularly messy bun. She shook her head, allowing her soft curls to frame her face.

She looked around her new bedroom. It was nice, definitely nicer than the mound of rubble that made up her previous bedroom.

It had been two months since those creatures had risen from hell’s deepest pit and turned the world upside down.

It had been two months since her life had been forever changed.

She took a deep breath, trying to circumvent the swell of emotions that she could feel bubbling up in her throat.

_…3…2…1…_

She repeated the mantra two more times, feeling herself calm down more and more with each passing repetition. Her doctor had diagnosed her with a mild case of PTSD. How the man could refer to anything she had been through as _mild_ she had no idea.

It wasn’t every day that monsters destroyed your home.

It wasn’t every day that your best friend – the girl you’ve secretly loved for years – has her heart _stop_.

Tears sprung to her eyes at the memory of Laura’s cold body and non-existent pulse.

_Deep breath_.

_…3...2...1…_

Footsteps reached her ears then, the pitter-patter of noise on the hardwood of the floor got louder as the person neared.

“You know, I think you were right. Moving back to Canada was the right decision. We’re a _long_ way from the ocean; all of our friends are here, my dad, and these _cupcakes_!”

Carmilla looked up in time to see Laura lean against the doorframe, her mouth taking a large bite out of the cupcake that she held in her hand.

“God, I forgot how much I _love_ these things.” Laura moaned around the mouthful of pastry.

Carmilla swore that that was her favorite sound in the world, well, next to Laura’s _heartbeat_ at least.

She stood up from the bed, stalking over to Laura ever so slowly. The other girl was so absorbed in her sweet treat, that she had no idea Carmilla was moving towards her until she was in her personal space.

“Um, Carm?” Laura said around the last of her cupcake, a slight flush was working its way up her neck and into her cheeks.

Carmilla didn’t pay attention to her though; her focus was centered on the small trace of frosting that rested on the edge of Laura’s upper lip. She brought her hands up, gently cupping Laura’s face as she bent her head down capturing Laura’s upper lip between her own. She ran her tongue over the frosting, it was sweet and light, just like Laura.

She continued the kiss for a few more seconds before she pulled away, her eyes opening to see Laura staring back at her. The love and adoration in the shorter girl’s eyes made Carmilla’s heart swell.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Carmilla rubbed her thumbs over Laura’s cheekbones, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I needed a reason to kiss my _girlfriend_.”

“Oh,” Laura leaned up; her words were a whisper against Carmilla’s lips. “You definitely _don’t_.”

 Carmilla moved forward to connect their lips once more. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Laura’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other. She lost herself in the feel of Laura’s – _warm_ – lips against her own. Laura was _safe_ , she was _alive_ , and she was _hers_.

Laura pulled away first, her chest heaving slightly. Carmilla placed her forehead against Laura’s, her smile still covering her face. “ _Hey_.”

Laura giggled, “ _Hey_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason this wasn't posted with the first part is that I was called away right when I started to edit it, so it waited until I got home. I know it's shorter but I feel it works, a little abrupt but it does what I wanted it to do.
> 
> Once again thanks for taking time out of your day to read my work. As always please feel free to post any and all criticisms, you'd be surprised how much even the smallest of comments helps.
> 
> Have a good night!

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 coming soon... 
> 
> Until then, Ima go hide behind Godzilla.
> 
> As always thanks for reading and if you guys have any comments or criticisms please leave them. It's truly means a lot to hear from people who have taken the time to read my work. Don't get me wrong, Kudos, are nice. They just don't give the same level of feedback as a comment does.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and have a good evening!


End file.
